Cautivado
by ColorZ PrincezZ
Summary: Lee Taemin es obligado a contraer matrimonio con el líder de la mafia mas grande del país, Choi Minho. Historia del día 27 de Agosto para el 2min's month. Proyecto Warm love in August de Twomin Planet.
1. Chapter 1

Frente al espejo suspira por enésima vez inseguro, aún puede sentir como sus manos tiemblan en nerviosismo pero no es capaz de controlarse; no sabe con seguridad como ha terminado en semejante situación pero tampoco ve algún tipo de salida.

Lee Taemin debía casarse o si no su familia sufriría.

Unos fuertes toques en la puerta le sobresaltan y se gira al tiempo que alguien desconocido se adentra en la habitación. Se trataba de una mujer, o mejor dicho, una chica que aparentaba su misma edad, de cabello castaño como cascada sobre sus hombros, cuerpo menudo y una sonrisa amigable a juego con un par de ojos azules claro.

—Joven Taemin, mi nombre es Taeyeon —la recién llegada se presenta y sonríe intentando brindarle calidez más solo logra exasperarle más. —Ya es hora —se le acerca con cuidado y le arregla la corbata; objeto con el que había estado lidiando en los últimos diez minutos más su cabeza no paraba de llenarse de imágenes inquietantes que perturbaban su concentración.

Intenta respirar pero el aire y la claridad parecen haberle abandonado, así como parte de su sanidad.

—¿Entrarás conmigo? —De frente a la gran puerta de madera pregunta por lo bajo sin creer que será escuchado más es sorprendido con una respuesta.

—Entrarás solo.

Unas simples palabras son más que suficientes para hacerle querer llorar. Las puertas se abren por sí solas como por arte de magia, como si alguien supiese que él se encontraba allí esperando; pero, ¿esperando qué? Morir quizás, de vergüenza, de miedo. Y la música comienza.

Sus pies le llevan solos, cree estar flotando en una nube y no logra enfocarse, no puede pensar; su cerebro parece drogado y la tonada proveniente de los instrumentos incrementa sus ganas de llorar.

A mitad del pasillo pasea la mirada pero es incapaz de si quiera reconocer el rostro de alguna persona dentro de la iglesia, y es allí cuando se percata de su presencia; justo allí a su lado estaba el hombre que amenazaba la seguridad de su familia, el hombre con el que debía casarse, ahora.

Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, un escalofrío le recorre la espalda al sentir una mano cálida que se posa en su cintura, ¿dónde estaba? Escanea la habitación y se fija con sorpresa que ya no se encontraba en la iglesia, ahora más bien se veía rodeado de un mar de gente desconocida que sonreía y hablaba de forma animada como si en verdad se estuviesen divirtiendo, se entretenían con su desfortunio.

De soslayo en una mirada fugaz atrapa los rasgos del hombre a su lado y sus ojos se abren con sorpresa mientras a sus manos regresa el conocido temblor lleno de nervios. ¿Cuál era su nombre?

Choi. Minho.

Choi Minho, 27 años, líder por herencia de una de las redes de tráfico de armas más grande del país, incluso se creía tenía interés tanto en la distribución de drogas así como la trata de personas. Esclavos, el hombre con el que debía pasar el resto de su vida veía a las personas como meros objetos; eso fue lo primero que pensó al leer los archivos que sus padres le habían entregado, nada más unas simples carpetas de la vida entera sobre su futuro esposo y aún seguía sin saber por qué.

Tira suave de la manga que tiene en frente para llamar su atención y siente como sus piernas se hacen débiles una vez que el hombre le presta total y completo interés. Se inclina para llegar a su estatura.

—¿Puedo ir al baño? —Pregunta como si de un niño pequeño se tratase, esperando autorización de sus padres ante algún deseo. Le ve asentir y con paso tímido se aleja.

Es dentro de la falsa seguridad de las paredes donde sus piernas ceden toda fuerza y cae de rodillas mientras sus manos temblorosas acallan su llanto. Lloraba por él, por sus padres, por su presente y por su futuro, y hubiese seguido así por quizás un buen tiempo de no ser porque la puerta se abre dando entrada a voces desconocidas.

—No sé en qué demonios está pensando.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Las personas continúan su charla sin percatarse de su presencia.

—Minho —su respiración se acorta ante la mención del nombre del mayor. —No sé en qué está pensando al casarse con ese chiquillo, ¿cómo dices que se llamaba?

—Taemin. Lee Taemin, 23 años, estudiante de artes escénicas —una de las personas comenta de forma autómata.

—No importa. Lo que importa es que no es el correcto para él, además, yo podría fácilmente romperle el cuello.

La conversación quizás continuaría, era lo más seguro, pero él había dejado de prestar atención, ¿amenazas de muerte? Él simplemente era un estudiante con el sueño de actuar en los grandes escenarios, recorrer el mundo y cuidar de sus padres; él nunca pidió conocer a Choi Minho, ni mucho menos ser forzado a contraer matrimonio, él solo quería ser feliz.

Se escabulle del salón sin prestar verdadera atención y termina frente al barandal de un balcón con vista a un hermoso jardín. La luna no brillaba, más bien se escondía entre las luces y el manto negro de la noche que solo parecía despierto por los luceros que en míseros intentos buscaban adornar el cielo.

—Te he estado buscando.

—Alguien quiere asesinarme.

—No sólo a ti —no habían intercambiado palabras más que por distantes monosílabas y ahora que había sacado el valor para dejarle saber sus inquietudes, aunque no sabe muy bien de donde, ¿eso era todo lo que el hombre podía ofrecerle?

—¡Hay personas allá adentro que quieren matarse señor Choi! —Con ambas manos, encierra los puños sobre el barandal y poco a poco siente como el pánico se apodera de él.

—No dejaré que te hagan daño.

—Quieren asesinarme.

—Yo te protegeré.

—¡Un completo extraño está dispuesto a romperme el cuello con sus manos!

—Nadie va a hacerte daño.

—Van a asesinarme —uno a uno sus miedos van dándose a conocer, estaba solo en un mundo peligroso del cual no sabía absolutamente nada; lo habían lanzado a la jaula con leones tal cual cordero para ser sacrificado, su vida acabaría por razones desconocidas y ni siquiera había logrado alcanzar su sueño. —Voy a morir señor Choi —aún dentro de su desesperanza no olvidaba las formalidades, sus padres le habían dejado muy en claro que jamás debía hacer enojar al señor Choi si en realidad valoraba su vida, nunca le dijeron que debía preocuparse por otras personas, él en verdad estaba perdido.

—Mírame —su primer intento cae desapercibido en oídos sordos. —¡Mírame! —Su voz se alza de forma imperativa y Taemin no tiene más opción que obedecer. —Nada malo va a sucederte, no lo permitiré. Yo voy a protegerte. —El mayor le habla con una dureza y convicción que por momentos se cuestiona si en verdad la persona que se encontraba frente a sí era tan implacable como le habían enseñado; más es allí, en el momento en el que decide creer lo contrario que la tormenta se desata.

No sabe lo que está sucediendo, hace solo segundos se encontraba a las afueras del gran salón, apoyado en el balcón y la música resonaba distante, ahora todo su mundo se llenaba de gritos asustados y de armas de fuego siendo accionadas sin descanso.

El ruido de vidrio rompiéndose le saca del ensueño y sus manos pierden el control.

—Yo te voy a proteger —el señor Choi le habla al oído y una puerta se cierra frente a sus ojos; solo se encontraba mientras a las afueras detonaciones se escuchaban sin piedad.

Encogido en sí mismo contra la pared, posa ambas manos en sus oídos en un intento vago de mitigar el ruido y ni supo cuando cerró los ojos asustado, pero el sonido de la puerta al abrirse le hace enfocar los sentidos, ¿se habría acabado todo?

—¿Señor Choi? —No. No se trataba del señor Choi, era más bien un perfecto extraño, alguien que no conocía y que aun así sostenía un arma apuntando a su dirección.

—Te encontré —no sabía qué hacer, no tenía a dónde ir, estaba allí atrapado en una diminuta habitación sintiendo como su vida era amenazada por un objeto y por momentos cree que en verdad su existencia se había acabado cuando un fuerte, ruidoso y sorpresivo disparo de oye.

El cuerpo del intruso cae sin vida al suelo en un golpe seco y solo así se percata de la figura posada justo en el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Taemin? —¿Era el señor Choi? Ya no estaba seguro, las lágrimas que aun tercas se negaban a caer le nublaban la vista y el terror le nublaba la mente. —Taemin —una mano cariñosa le acaricia la mejilla con afecto y en un acto precipitado choca contra el pecho del mayor; sus manos quedan fuertemente aseguradas al borde de la camisa del contrario y finalmente sus lágrimas caen libres mostrando así lo angustiado que se sentía, no solo por lo recién ocurrido si no por toda la cadena de eventos catastróficos en los que se había convertido su vida.

El señor Choi le toma en brazos, extrañamente estilo de novia y con paso lento se aleja de la habitación.

El salón antes atestado de personas se encontraba desierto, nada más siendo ocupado por un selecto número de cuerpos desplegados a lo largo del suelo y sus guardaespaldas alineados le esperaban en la salida.

En todo el camino Taemin no paraba de llorar y se aferraba a Minho como si su vida dependiese de ello aunque tomando en cuenta lo sucedido, quizás fuese lo más acertado.

Una vez en su destino, le lleva todavía en brazos hasta una habitación espaciosa decorada con cortinas vaporosas destinadas a esconder los rayos del sol; le deposita en la cama y el anhelo se escurre por sus dedos ante la idea de separarse del pequeño cuerpo que no paraba de temblar y se sobresaltaba ante ruidos diminutos.

La noche en definitiva no había resultado como lo esperaba aunque sus expectativas quizás fueron un tanto poco realistas para la situación que los envolvía; él solo quería poder tener a ese diminuto ser que se había robado su atención desde el momento en que puso sus ojos sobre él.

Dejarle en un pedestal para adorarlo por la eternidad y al mismo tiempo poseerlo por completo como si fuese posible mantenerlo seguro en un bolsillo.

El señor Choi lo único que en verdad anhelaba era poder tenerle a su lado, solo para sí y que solo le viese a él para así poder contemplar su belleza.

Minho había sido cautivado.


	2. Chapter 2

La presencia frente a su habitación se hace notoria con un sonoro toque a su puerta, luego de unos momentos de acostumbrada tensión logra relajar los hombros y se cubre con una gruesa y mullida sábana marrón que caía al filo de la cama.

—¿Qué sucede? —Su voz tranquila en comparación a su rostro no devela en absoluto su nerviosismo.

—La cena está servida.

—No tengo hambre. —Contesta con rapidez, no mentía pero tampoco le apetecía abandonar la seguridad de esas cuatro paredes; su vida había dado un giro tan radical que en ocasiones solo podía contemplar el techo por horas, sin ningún pensamiento fijo, como un medio de escape a su realidad.

De cuenta nueva llaman a su puerta aclamando su atención, no entendía qué más querían de él, ya había dejado en claro que no deseaba llegar hasta el comedor principal para tener una cena en solitario; prefería incluso esperar pasada la media noche y compartir el piso de la estancia con una de las pocas chicas que se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra para más que para solo cumplir órdenes.

—¿Qué sucede? —Repite su pregunta y la expectativa le llena cuando no llega respuesta inmediata; se refugia en el cálido cobertor y un escalofrío le recorre la espalda al sentir el contacto frío del suelo contra la planta de sus pies descalzos.

—El señor Choi ha regresado.

Su figura se distingue con paso lento, casi con miedo sus pies le encaminan fuera de la estancia y por momentos cree ser testigo de la mirada condescendiente que le dedicaba el hombre destinado a su protección, su guardaespaldas. Frunce el entrecejo y se encamina hasta el comedor dejando atrás un sonoro portazo.

Baja las escaleras con cuidado y sonríe por momentos al cruzar miradas con aquella chica que si bien era una desconocida, en realidad era lo más conocido que tenía dentro de aquella mansión, sin mencionar que el segundo punto de familiaridad entre tanta extrañeza era el hombre que ahora se encontraba serenamente sentado al extremo contrario del puesto en la mesa que debía ocupar; hombre el cual debía llamar su esposo.

Los sirvientes le atienden con prontitud, los cubiertos perfectos a un lado, las copas del otro e incluso los palillos acomodados frente a su plato, bien era sabido que en el mayor de los casos Taemin prefería usarlos a la hora de probar bocado.

Sus ojos se pasean contemplando el esplendor de la mesa, un suspiro cansino se escucha de sus labios y el hombre sentado lejos de él finalmente le observa después de tanto tiempo.

—Es bueno verte Taemin. —Comenta casual como si se tratasen de meros amigos compartiendo almuerzo para ponerse al día luego de estar separados a causa de sus ajetreadas vidas. —Me han dicho que has dejado las clases de danza, me gustaría saber por qué. —Minho seguía con sus intentos de crear conversación como si no supiera lo que rondaba por la cabeza de su adorado acompañante.

Se había ido a un simple viaje de negocios a Japón, algo que no debía demorar más de cuatro días, pero sus planes fallan al presentarse una nueva amenaza contra su vida y él, por ser quien era, les hacía frente con sus propias manos aunque eso hubiese significado el haber desaparecido del radar por algo más de un mes sin contacto alguno con meros conocidos de regreso en Seúl, aunque claro estaba que Taemin no era una simple existencia en su vida.

—Me han mostrado la grabación con tus presentaciones. —Da el primer bocado a su comida sin perder el contacto visual con el menor. —Eres excepcional. —Intenta coaccionar algún tipo de respuesta. —En verdad creo que es una pérdida de tiempo el que hayas renunciado, tienes mucho talento y me gustaría… —Sus palabras mueren en su boca al sentir una breve pero helada brisa cercana a su rostro seguido de un pequeño escozor en su mejilla izquierda. Chico listo.

Taemin alza el rostro para verle por primera vez aquella noche y no puede evitar fruncir el entrecejo al percatarse de la sonrisa maliciosa que se plasmaba en el rostro del mayor. A continuación con agilidad aprendida lanza una vez más a su dirección el objeto más cercano que tenía al alcance de sus manos, siendo en esa ocasión uno de los palillos frente a su plato; Minho solo debe tildar la cabeza apenas unos grados para poder esquivar el improvisado proyectil y dicha acción enciende el enojo en el pequeño.

¿Cómo era siquiera posible? ¿Quién demonios se creía que era?

¡Oh, claro!

Solo porque era nadie más que Choi Minho, jefe de una gran red de tráfico de armas y era conocido como el sucesor más temido dentro de la mafia, se creía con derecho a abandonarlo. Creía tener derecho a engañarle y a solo desvanecer frente a sus ojos sin dejar rastro, pues estaba muy equivocado.

Platos caen contra el suelo creando un estruendo al terminar destrozados en pedazos.

—Taemin —el tono autoritario con el que le llama solo evoca una media sonrisa burlona en su persona, paso seguido copas vacías tienen el mismo destino. —¡Taemin, basta! —Con ambas manos en la mesa muestra su descontento y se imagina haber obtenido alguna reacción verdadera por parte del menor.

—¡Te odio! —Susurra en una respiración corta y su berrinche acaba luego de lanzarle un vaso de agua al rostro. _No es cierto._

Minho ya no iba a dejarle actuar libremente y le toma del cabello alzándole el rostro logrando mantenerle en su lugar. Sus miradas hacen contacto y él no puede evitar relajar su agarre al verle mostrar signos de dolor; en cambio Taemin utiliza ese momento de debilidad para lanzar un golpe directo a su mentón y así obtiene el separarse, pero su ataque no termina allí.

Le había enseñado bien.

—¡TE FUISTE! —Su voz lastimera se oye en la habitación acompañada de un nuevo grupo de golpes contra el mayor. —¡Desapareciste! —Minho intenta tomarle de la cintura y atraparle entre sus brazos ganándose así a Taemin contra su espalda aprisionando su brazo, choca contra la pared y por segundos le cuesta enfocar la vista. —¡Nadie sabía dónde estabas! —El pequeño le toma por el cuello para verle mejor y Minho siente un golpe de culpa al darse cuenta de las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos que testarudas se negaban a caer; justo como le recordaba, hermoso. —¡Me dejaste! —le grita al oído ya sin mucha fuerte para mantenerle en su sitio. —Me dejaste solo. —Se aferra con todo lo que le queda a la vestimenta del mayor y una vez que siente ese par de brazos rodearle la cintura, da rienda suelta a los sollozos que se acumulaban en su garganta. —¡Tenía miedo! —Le abraza por los hombros y esconde el rostro en su cuello sin poder ser capaz de detenerse. —Tenía mucho miedo.

Se había sentido más que desamparado en las últimas semanas a tal punto que se negaba siquiera a alejarse de su habitación, sin la certeza y calma que le traía la figura del hombre, se sentía una vez más como un animal indefenso en medio de una manada de lobos dispuestos a acabar con su vida a la primera oportunidad.

Nadie siquiera le daba algún tipo de noticia con respecto a su desaparición, lo único que había podido obtener de entre tanto ajetreo fue una conversación a medias con Taeyeon, en donde la chica le había explicado que dé cuenta nueva algún enemigo o quizás traficante rival había decidido tomar la oportunidad de atacar a Minho una vez que se encontrase fuera del país, lejos de su consentido esposo.

Tomándole las caderas con fuerza, Minho le alza haciéndole rodear su cintura con las piernas, encontrándose ninguna resistencia y con paso lento se encamina hasta aquella habitación que le pertenecía al pequeño.

Se niega a alejarse de la calidez que el hombre representa, ahora que estaba seguro de que estaba vivo, no tenía la más mínima intención de dejarle ir.

Minho suspira cansado y le acuna contra su pecho, acariciando su cabello para calmarle siquiera un poco.

—Lo siento. —Susurra a su oído posando un corto beso detrás de este. Taemin se aleja un poco para poder verle el rostro y Minho siente que ha perdido el habla; aun con los ojos enrojecidos y cristalinos a causa de las lágrimas no puede negar el aire de inocencia y confianza que el pequeño le trasmitía, allí entre sus brazos no temía por su vida como muchos otros; más bien se aferraba a él con fervor, reacio a dejarle lejos de su alcance, aunque si se sincerase consigo mismo Minho no pediría ninguna otra cosa en el mundo más que poder conservar ese diminuto cuerpo a su lado.

Mantenerle atrapado en una caja de cristal y que nadie le lastimase jamás.


End file.
